


Behind Closed Doors

by lexibae2x14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good versus Evil, Multi, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexibae2x14/pseuds/lexibae2x14
Summary: When taking the job of a nanny to two children, you never imagined you'd get to play out your fantasies. But, not everything is perfect, that's the thing about dreams, reality always wakes you. Can Clarke find a love she'd never sought? Will Lexa follow her head or her heart. Will it even matter in the end? Follow this story to find whether love or loyalty wins out.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Lexa/Ontari (The 100)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Dream Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by The Nanny Affair from Choices/PixelBerry. Characters aren't mine. The plot differs from that of The Nanny Affair, but if you have ever played it you will see a lot of similarities.

** Chapter One **

** Dream Meeting **

Grasping the satin bedsheets between your hands, the silky material, a contrast to the rough tongue against your skin; kissing your thighs, everywhere but where you want those lips. You grip the mass of curls between your legs and force them to where you so desire.

“Lexa…” You gasp out in delight.

You writhe upon the bed in pure ecstasy. This is the moment you have been dreaming off forever. 

“Clarke.” Your name escapes her lips, but it sounds different. “Clarke.” Your name is called again.

\--BEEP—BEEP---

You startle awake, a prodding to your cheek, not the finger you wanted. The hand belonging to your best friend, Raven, who stands above you grinning.

“Sorry to wake you from your pornfest, but you have your interview today.”

Sighing, you roll away from her, burying your head in your pillow and groaning.

“Still horny huh, some dream. You best have a shower, I’m not sure the Cum laude Clarke smell will work in your favour today.” I can hear Raven as she routes through my wardrobe. I love her, but her timing is the worst.

“Actually, from what I read Lexa hasn’t dated anyone since her ex died, she’d probably combust from your smell. Wait no, that’s not good, shower. You need this job so you can get close to Lexa and help me get my dream job.” Raven sets my interview outfit on my desk chair. Next, I feel the cold as she drags my quilt off me.

“Seriously Raven. Remind me again why I have to do this?” I groan, but relent and drag myself from the bed.

“This is a job for a nanny Clarke, you know I hate kids.” Raven _is_ terrible with children. I can’t believe I agreed to this.

“Plus, the money from this gig, you won’t have to accept that loan from your mom.” That’s why. The money will really help me with my degree, and I won’t have to lend anything off my mom. I really just want to prove to her that I can do this adulting without her help. I love my Mom, I never wanted for anything growing up, but I’ve always felt I needed to find myself without her support. This job would actually be ideal for me.

“I know, I know. And Raven, you’d get a job at Trigeda without me sugaring up the boss. Let’s just agree that this job is purely for the money to help us move out of this shitty apartment.”

A sudden ringing startles you both, but then you groan. Raven makes her way to leave your room.

“I’m on it.” As she leaves you see your clothes and you’re reminded about your interview and your dream. Having a sex dream about your future boss before your interview, is that an omen? I’d never admitted it to Raven but that was another reason I agreed to this. Lexa was top of my list, actually she was on my list about five times. Yep, she was the only ‘celebrity’ I’d ever agreed I’d lose my cool over and let them do anything to me.

“Get yourself together Clarke.” I try to psyche myself up as I head for a cold shower hoping that will prepare me for meeting my dream girl; literally, the woman I can’t seem to stop dreaming about. Hopefully meeting her will ruin the allure, they always say never meet your idols. Fingers crossed the same is for your sex spectre. 

Trigeda Industries is a multi-billion dollar industry. There are twelve companies their CEO Lexa Trigeda is in charge of. My meeting with her today is at Trikru Innovations, they specialise in robotics and have a foothold in most commercial businesses. To say that meeting Lexa is daunting is an understatement. I’m still surprised that I actually got the interview. I had to have a deep background check, agree to undertake martial arts if I already didn’t have some sort of security background.

Polis Tower is a sight to behold, it’s the building where Trigeda is based, it’s a revolutionary building, with its own power grid and 5g, which supports the surrounding buildings free of charge. One such building is Trigeda General, a not-for-profit hospital. My mum has been trying to get a job there for months, they’ve just had an upgrade on all medical equipment and PPE. The local homeless have benefitted immensely, it’s a well-known secret that Lexa approves of letting the homeless people sleep in the empty beds, and she even opened a separate wing, dedicated solely to letting homeless people have a place to rest their heads. To say that Lexa is respected is an understatement.

This job is going to change my life in ways I can’t even imagine, I know it. Positive thoughts only. I’m the best candidate for this job.

As I make myself through the grand foyer towards the reception, I keep repeating my mantra to myself. You are what you decide you can be.

I shouldn’t be surprised that a model fronts the reception desk. I offer her a friendly hello.

“Hello, and welcome to Trigeda Industries, I’m Sarah, how can I help you today?” Sarah smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back.

“I have an interview with Ms. Trigeda. For the Nanny position.” Her eyes roam over me and she rolls her eyes as they land on my breast. I can’t help but to be gifted with a great pair of breasts, but added to the blonde hair, people always assume I’m some blonde bimbo with fake tits. I’ll admit though this blouse Raven chose, even though they cover the girls, they can’t hide them.

“If you just sign in here, I’ll print you out a pass that will send you up to Ms. Trigeda’s floor.” Sarah responds professionally, albeit she does keep casting me side glances. I cover my front with my arms, Sarah at least has the decency to look embarrassed as she passes me a printed out pass with my name and picture on.

“Wait, how did you get my picture?” I stutter out, it’s clearly not from today as I’m wearing a different outfit. Sarah smiles at me.

“You agreed to a deep background check, which included a clause into looking at your social media’s. This picture will merely be one off there. You did read all the small print right?” Sarah grins at me, I can’t help feel a little smaller. I go on the defensive, my shoulders go back, pushing the girls forward. Now it’s my turn to grin as her eyes widen and pink tints her cheeks. I glance at the picture, realising it’s one I’d chosen several years back as my profile picture. I have my glasses on and my tongue sticking out as I wink. Raven had taken the picture to send to our friend Octavia who was missing out on our night of drinks for Graduation as she was stuck at a family meal.

“With the way, you kept staring at me, make sure you print one for yourself. You know what they say, a picture lasts longer, and I take a great photo.” I walk away with a smirk.

Floor thirteen. I use my pass with the barcode on to gain access. It’s all very official, I feel like I’m in a spy movie. The elevator glides effortlessly up the floors, the pristine gold and marble highlighting its high-class. I take a look at myself in the glass and smooth out the non-existent creases on my clothes. As the elevator comes to a stop I take a deep breath as the doors open upon a large office space. With none other than Lexa Trigeda standing there in all her breath-taking glory to greet me.

Kill me now. She’s even hotter in person.

I’m fucked.

“Miss Griffin, a pleasure to meet you. If you’d follow me I’ll lead you to my office.” I grip her outstretched hand, an electric shock runs up my arm. With the slight twitch of her eye, I’d hazard a guess she got one too. I give her hand a firm handshake and then release it.

“It’s a pleasure to be here, thank you for this opportunity.” Lexa offers me a small smirk. Oh, I am definitely screwed. Yep, so done, thank you God, my Twenty three years of live were great, I will die happily now. That arse in those suit pants – I have met death and it is Five-Five of beautiful.

We pass by an honest to goodness Michelin star restaurant, with a chef in a white coat ordering waiters around who are setting up a feast on the tables set out. Candles scatter the place adding an allure. A small blush covers Lexa's cheeks, perhaps from the heat of the kitchen as we pass. She shares a quick smile and small talk with the chef.

As we reach her office she takes a seat on a comfy looking sofa, she gestures for me to sit beside her. I leave a respectable space between us. She must catch my glance at the huge desk with several chairs around it. Her office chair behind the desk looking like a Queens’s throne.

“My apologies. We have a scheduled lunch with some benefactors, I couldn’t rearrange. This floor isn’t usually so busy.” The pink hue still adorns her cheeks, it suddenly dawns on me that she’s embarrassed.

“You don’t have to apologise. It’s amazing what you have accomplished here.” I look around in awe.

“Thankyou. I also hope you don’t mind the interview on this couch, but if you prefer we can take it to the desk. This job is for my house, I want to keep work as separate from it if I can.” Lexa offers me an explanation. I smile at the honesty.

“Here is fine, thank you.” Lexa grabs a file from off the table in front of us. I see my picture on the front and can’t help the internal fist pump when I see a small twitch of her lips as she glances at the picture.

“You really did a deep search huh, that was my profile picture three years ago, and I’ve had a lot more pictures, way more sensible than that since.” I had to add. Lexa toys with the edges of the photo, she clears her throat and opens the folder.

“The boys saw the photo as I was looking and said you looked pretty…cool, pretty cool.” Lexa stutters. I bite my bottom lip to keep from grinning wondering how long she’d been staring at my photos for her children to notice.

Her children, that’s the reason why I’m here, to care for them. I nod my head as if to tell myself that’s the only reason.

“Aden and Alec right?” I did my research, the question brings an instant smile to her face, one that lights up her whole face. I can tell her children are her pride and joy, I feel fortunate already that I get to see this side of her. From the stories, I read Lexa is a stern but fair boss, often known as ‘The Commander’ to most of her lower-level employees.

“Yes, they’re very eager to meet you.” I look at her in surprise, she must notice it and carries on.

“Honestly, you’re the best candidate on paper. I’m hopeful that once you’ve answered the questions I have, they match what I think of you.”

“And what is it you think of me?” I can’t help but ask.

“On the surface, you look like the party girl, but from what I’ve seen in my reports, you have been volunteering in children’s hospitals since you were sixteen. You received the highest grades of your entire year, actually your whole cohort. That was while caring for your father in hospice. You’re a hard worker and dedicated to those who look past all you represent to see you.” I gulp, I never expected that kind of response, but maybe I should’ve. Lexa wouldn’t hire just anyone to look after her children. The number of crazies that would entice. I’m surprised however by her accurate analysis of me.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, but you did sign the disclosure that said I could search all your background.” Lexa must take my silence as uncomfortable, she isn’t wholly wrong.

“No. Yes, I did sign it and no, you didn’t overstep. It’s just…” I break off, unable to carry on. Lexa places the file on the table and reaches forward to take my hand. I feel a tear fall down my face.

“Your father?” I nod. “I’m sorry for bringing him up.” I shake my head and wipe my face.

“It’s been ten years, you’d think I’d be over it by now.” I feel Lexa squeeze my hand and I look down suddenly realising the comfort I felt wasn’t from the memories of my father but from the hold Lexa had on my hand. She releases my hand and I instantly miss the warmth.

“You never get over a loss like that. We – you adapt, the pain becomes a scab on your heart that can still bleed if pressed hard enough.” Lexa reaches for a glass on the table and takes a drink, I think it’s to offer us both a chance to compose ourselves. She reaches for the file once more and I push my shoulders back and compose myself. I’m here for a job, one that Lexa has practically said is mine, I have to nail these next questions.

“Okay, first question. Batman or Superman?” Wait, hold up? This is one of the questions which will make or break me getting a pristine job. Raven never prepared me for this.

It’s a good job I’m a secret geek. Did Lexa find my cosplay photographs, not that I’m ashamed, I rocked that Black Widow costume.

“Neither. As a Black Widow stan, I have to support my guy Brucie and say the Hulk would beat both Batman and Superman, after all green is Superman’s weakness.” A melodic laugh escapes Lexa’s lips, it surprises us both it seems, as she covers her mouth, another giggle escapes before she clears her throat and makes a note in my file. She looks at me with a grin. She totally saw my cosplay outfit, I grin back at her and she busies herself with the file.  
  
“Alec will be your best friend with that answer. Hulk is his favourite too.” She offers me an insight into the children. I soak it up, as this is an opportunity people will literally kill for. I push thoughts of Lexa aside and focus.  
  
“Okay, next question. Taco night or pizza?” My eyebrows furrow in thought. Are these most important questions written by her boys? That’s adorable.

“Yes, the boys wrote these. I need someone who will bond with the boys, that’s paramount. It’s why your answers are important, so please take these questions seriously, even if they seem childish.” Lexa seemingly reading my thoughts answers my unasked question.  
  
“I always take food choices very seriously.” I grin and hold my chin while I ponder my answer.   
  
“Hmm, I must say, it’s a difficult choice. My go-to answer would usually be Pizza, because only a crazy person would ever turn down pizza, especially free Pizza, but I’d have to say taco nights. There’s something about having one special night dedicated to having one type of treat you know.” I feel the heat creep up on my cheeks, as my answer can be taken to a whole other meaning. Lexa’s lip twitches but she doesn’t look up from her notes. I’m thankful as it gives me a chance to recover.  
  
I take a drink of water from the table, giving myself extra time to compose myself. I think I’m doing well. Lexa is surprisingly easy to converse with.  
  
“Ps4 or Xbox?” Lexa asks her next serious question.  
  
“Nintendo?” I say with a tilt to the end of the o, as though I could be answering wrong. Lexa offers me a smile.   
  
“Don’t look so scared Clarke. These questions are just to get to know you better. The boys have all the consoles, they don’t have a preference yet, they’re only ten after all.” She clicks the K of my name and I’m brought to attention, my knees slamming shut back straightening. It’s the first I’ve heard her say my name and it’s even better than my dreams.  
  
“Right. You can carry on, I’m ready.” I offer a sincere smile, which Lexa returns before making a few more notes in my file. I wonder how many more questions there are.  
  
“There are only three more questions, I won’t bombard you with too much today. I will have my assistant schedule another time to talk about financial matters with you.” Lexa seemingly reads my mind again.   
  
“I have the job?” I can’t help but ask.  
  
“So far you’re ticking all the right boxes, Miss Griffin.” Lexa returns to her professional tone, I’m reminded that this is all business to her, I will be just another employee. I need to act accordingly.  
  
“Thank you Ms. Trigeda. What are the other questions?” I ask in my most professional-sounding voice.  
  
“The first three were Alec’s questions, the next is from Aden. When choosing a bedtime story which book would you pick; Harry Potter or Dr. Seuss?” I consider my choices and I can already paint a picture of the two boys, who appear to be the opposites of each other, yet both with a fierce passion for the things that they like.  
  
“Okay, I’d have to go with Dr. Seuss, as Harry is a little too dark for bedtime reading. Dr. Seuss often provides room for thought, which is a great story to read as they go to sleep, it will give them more chance to ponder the questions. Plus we can always read Harry Potter during the day.” I finish my answer and I can tell that she is impressed by the little curl of her lip.  
  
“Second question. Would you rather go to the park or a museum?” I can tell Aden is the mastermind. I try to pick my answer carefully, yet honestly.  
  
“Both? What can I say, the story of my life, I’d rather not choose.” I grin at Lexa, who catches my double meaning, she must know I’m bisexual as I’ve never been quiet about it on my social media.  
  
“I wouldn’t know, I like having solid options.” Lexa banters back.  
  
“Just because you have more options doesn’t mean they aren’t as solid. But to add to my earlier answer. I have a love of the stars and history, especially the Greeks, and mythology. I think there’s a lot to gain from a trip to the museum, there’s a particularly nice park that I cut through on my way to the Planetarium.” I can see my answer has given Lexa reason to ponder, I take another sip of water while she thinks over.  
  
“I don’t think I need to know the answer to this, but the boys will want it, so to finish of today’s questions. If you could have a Dog or a Cat what would you choose, and Miss Griffin, you can’t have both.” She smirks at me. I refrain from grinning back and consider my answer, I’m not particularly a pet person, as I never had a lot of time for a pet.  
  
“A Dog. Cats are very independent creatures, a few years ago, I considered having a cat as I didn’t have a lot of time and I could trust to let the cat out and that they’d return, having probably killed a few mice for lunch so I’d save on feeding it. Honestly, I’ve always wanted a Dog though, there’s something more human about them, and I hear they give good cuddles.”  
  
“Oh no, Aden will definitely use this to his advantage. I tried to get him to have a cat for the same reasons as you. I figured it would keep them entertained and it wouldn’t need a lot of care from me, but Aden was and still is adamant that he wants a Dog. Alec isn’t bothered but will side with Aden on pretty much anything.”  
  
“I guess you’ll be getting a dog soon then huh.” I tease.  
  
“I’ll try to put it off for a bit longer, but it looks like I probably will. I may need to add that into your contract if that’s okay? Will that change things, I can always add more to your salary as you will be caring for more than just the boys.” Lexa asks.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. We’ll deal with that if you do get a dog, and as I answered I’ve always wanted one so I won’t mind. Plus you’re paying me more than three jobs combined, please don’t pay anymore.” Just because she has money, I don’t want her to feel I am or will take advantage of that.  
  
“I guess that answers my final question.” Lexa places my file on the desk, she signs her name on a line and holds out the pen to me with her eyebrow raised she continues on.  
  
“Would you like to be my children’s nanny?”

... TBC ...

If you want the rest, which shall soon follow as I am now jobless, so have all the time to write. Please comment and like etc. I will get the rest up asap, and the chapters will get longer as I get back in the swing of writing on site. Thanks for reading.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another opens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I tried to reply to some, my apologies for not getting around to everyone. I hope this early chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

_**Interlude** _

_Previously..._

_“I guess you’ll be getting a dog soon then huh.” I tease.  
  
“I’ll try to put it off for a bit longer, but it looks like I probably will. I may need to add that into your contract if that’s okay? Will that change things, I can always add more to your salary as you will be caring for more than just the boys.” Lexa asks.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. We’ll deal with that if you do get a dog, and as I answered I’ve always wanted one so I won’t mind. Plus you’re paying me more than three jobs combined, please don’t pay anymore.” Just because she has money, I don’t want her to feel I am or will take advantage of that._

_“I guess that answers my final question.” Lexa places my file on the desk, she signs her name on a line and holds out the pen to me with her eyebrow raised she continues on._

_“Would you like to be my children’s nanny?”_

* * *

I’m just about finished packing my bags when Raven walks in and pauses at the sight of me with my bags packed.

“U-hauling already? Did you forget to shower?” She grins at me, I roll my eyes at her and throw a pair of bunched up socks at her that she catches with a laugh.

“The job requires a live-in nanny.” I put the socks into my bag and zip it.

“Ooh, you got the job, sweet.” Raven jumps onto my bed.

Raven keeps bouncing up and down on my bed excitedly. “What?” I wonder what’s got her so hyped.

“So Flaming Sambuca or 2002 chili-cook off hot, what is Ms. Trigeda?” Raven questions me.

“We’re doing this?” I roll my eyes. My friend’s and I had this code when talking about people we liked, it came about after two intense nights of drinking. Raven nods and waves her hands at me to hurry up.

“Ok, ok, seen as I’m leaving you in this dump on your own for a bit, you deserve to know…” I leave her hanging as I throw a bag over my shoulder.

“Damn it, Clarke, come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Chilli-cook off followed by a round of Flaming Sambuca’s with no water.” Raven’s mouth hangs open at me, I giggle.

“You lucky bitch. I’m going to be slumming it with O and you’re shacking up with a Goddess, how is that fair?” Raven throws herself back on my bed.

“Wait what? O is moving in, since when?” I asked perplexed, this was only a two-bedroom apartment.

“She’s taking your room. I was the one who told you about the job remember? Figures you didn’t read all the details. I asked O to crash here to keep me company, plus it gives her a break from Bellamy. He’s already agreed to let her off her share of the rent while she crashes here.” Raven continues to surprise me, so I drag her off my bed and she screams in shock.

“That’s for not telling me.” I take my bags to the front room. Raven walks in rubbing her arse.

“So, will you get a break from this thing or is this the last I will see of you for a bit?” Raven tries to hide her sadness but I can tell she doesn’t like that I’m going to be away for so long. I am too. I wrap my arms around her in a hug, she tries to relent.

“Stop. I’m going to miss you too.” Raven hugs me back. “And, I don’t know how much free time I will get, we still need to hash out some of the finer details. I’m heading over there tonight to meet the boys and have a chat with Lexa.

“Lexa huh.” Raven pulls away, smirking at me. I punch her in the shoulder.

“I changed my mind, I won’t miss you.” I open the fridge and grab a beer.

“Are you allowed to drink on the job?” Raven asks me and I throw the bottle top at her.

“I’m not working yet. Plus, I need some Dutch-courage before heading over to her place. It’s the Penthouse suite over in TonDC.” Raven whistles in response.

“Damn, that’s some swanky place. Are you sure you’re going to want to leave?” The contract was only six months, with the possibility of an extension. I doubt I’ll have a choice. I don’t tell Raven that though.

“Maybe I won’t. Maybe I’m so good at the job that they ask me to stay and you won’t ever see me again except for on social media.” I joke at her. Raven gasps and clutches at her chest.

“You wouldn’t. Clarke, you shouldn't joke about that. Her ex-wife was blonde, you’re her exactly her type.” There wasn’t much known about Lexa’s ex-wife, except that she died during childbirth after having their second child. The twins were raised by Lexa for a decade on her own out of the limelight. There haven’t been any photographs of the boys, except for the one of Costia Trigeda (a pretty strawberry blonde) holding the twins just after giving birth. The only time she held the boys before falling into a coma and dying thirteen months later after her life support got turned off.

The story was all over the news and papers. It was the first time I’d heard about Lexa and I couldn’t help but feel for her. I’d not long since lost my Father when she lost Costia. Seeing Lexa hold her own and raise two children while grieving helped me to get out of my depression and restart college. I must have been quiet for too long as Raven gives me a hug.

“Sorry. I forgot she died around the same time as your Dad.” I appreciate her concern for me, she’s always had my best intentions at heart.

“It’s ok.” I take solace in the comfort of my best friend for a moment longer before breaking away.

“Okay. Have you ordered a cab, I take it you aren’t riding your bike over there?” My bike. It’s the one thing I’m going to miss while doing this job. I can’t exactly ride a bike while caring for two ten-year-olds. I groan out loud.

“Please don’t let O steal her. Primrose is mine and mine alone.” I grab my keys from the table near the door.

“You know taking your keys won’t stop O. She’s wanted to get alone time with that bike for years.” I fake cry and Raven laughs at me.

“She’s going to violate my girl isn’t she?” Raven snatches the keys out of my hand. 

“It will be cheaper for you to leave the keys. Let her keep your girl company till you can ride her again.” Raven, always the mediator. I relented with a dramatic sigh.

“Fine. But, if she scratches her you’re paying the damages.”

“Me! Why me if O rides your girl too hard.” Raven can’t help but snicker.

“Don’t joke about that. You know what Primrose means to me.” I know it seems silly but that bike was my refuge after my Dad died, the freedom I felt riding her along the open road and coming to stop at some random spot and discovering some hidden beauty. It made me appreciate the world again.

“I promise I’ll make sure O takes care of your girl. You know O, she probably won’t even ride her, she jokes about stealing her from you but she respects you too much to do any damage to her.” Raven offers me some peace of mind, and it helps.

I get a text that the cab is here. Raven helps me downstairs, she holds the door open for me and I look up at her and she looks emotional.

“Don’t lose sight of the end goal ok?” Raven reminds me of why I signed up for this job, as though I’d forgotten already.

“Don’t worry, or you’ll turn into your mother.” I try a joke to help her relax.

“Oh, you can so go after that. I won’t even miss you now.” She shuts the door on me and I giggle, her back is to me and I wind the window down and tug at her jacket.

“It’s your job to burn my sheets before I come back. Lord knows what O will get up to. Good luck with that.” I give the driver and tell him I’m ready. I offer Raven a wave and I’m off. I stare after her until I turn a corner. That’s it, things are about to change even more and I don’t even know if I’m prepared for it, but I don’t have a choice now. I need this job. I’m going to make those kids love me so that I can stay as long as I can until I’ve enough money for the down payment Raven and I need.

A few months, I can last that long without anything too dramatic happening. Right?

... TBC

* * *

Woop, nearly there. The fun will soon begin...


End file.
